


Crush

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE UK, World Wrestling Entertainment, nxt uk
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Shut up and kiss me already” and “Maybe in the future you won’t be so trusting will you?”
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Crush

You didn’t like to think of yourself as naïve, though you had been called it more times than you could count. You much preferred to think of yourself as optimistic, always looking for and finding the good in everyone you came across. Sure you had been hurt a few times because of your kind hearted nature, but you didn’t let it bring you down and you didn’t let it destroy your trusting nature. 

Despite the warnings you had received from well-intentioned co-workers and friends you found yourself drawn to the surly man called the Bruiserweight, Pete Dunne. Despite his cranky demeanor and outright vicious attitude you were sure there were redeemable qualities hidden somewhere in there. After all, he was close friends with two of the nicest people you had ever come across in Tyler Bate and Trent Seven. Surely they wouldn’t hang out with someone who was a complete jerk all of the time. 

Pete was aware of your crush on him. There was no way he couldn’t be. You were as transparent as glass with your feelings, graceless in the art of subterfuge and unable to stutter out a denial when he outright asked. You had never felt such a burn of humiliation as you did when he had simply chuckled at your admission and continued down the hallway with Tyler and Trent. You kept your head down the rest of that day, unable to look anyone in the eyes as you stewed in your embarrassment. 

The next day you woke up back to your normal cheerful self. Your positive nature didn’t allow for anything else. Walking through the busy backstage area you hummed cheerfully, proud to say you were able to hold your head up with only the slightest of blushes when you passed by Pete. You managed to push all thoughts of him out of your mind as you buried yourself in your routine, bustling about making sure everyone was where they needed to be when they needed to be there. 

As was always the case when an event was taking place you didn’t get a moments break until late into the evening. With a heavy sigh you collapsed into your desk chair, leaning back and closing your eyes in ecstasy as you got off your feet for the first time in hours. You couldn’t help the disgruntled moan that escaped when you heard your door open and shut. It was late, the show was over and everyone was supposed to be leaving. All you wanted was five minutes to recharge. 

You wearily opened your eyes, quickly jerking to attention and sitting up straight when you saw Pete standing in front of the closed door. 

“Pete! Hi,” you said nervously, hands moving to brush down your hair as you smiled brightly at your crush. “What can I do for you?” When he didn’t respond, you continued babbling nervously starting to stutter when he stalked towards you, bracing his hands on each of your chair’s armrests with his signature snarl firmly in place.

“Shut up and kiss me already,” Pete growled leaning so close your faces were practically touching. Not thinking twice and not willing to let the invitation slip through your fingers you pressed your lips to his, finding them surprisingly soft. Apparently you were being too gentle for his tastes as his hand went to the back of your head and pressed you into him as his tongue wasted no time in entering your mouth. You quickly found yourself lost in the pleasure of his kiss your hands moving to encircle his neck as you melted into your chair. When his hands moved to your body and began to unbutton your blouse your morals revived and your hands stopped his progress. 

“Pete, I like you. I really do. You obviously know that.” You told him when he looked at you questioningly. “But I’m not going to be just some hookup in an office for you because you need to burn off some adrenaline. I respect myself too much for that.” You watched as Peter’s shoulders slumped dejectedly and he leaned back from you against the desk, looking morosely at the ground. 

“That’s fair,” He said quietly. “I deserved that. I’ve given you nothing. No indication that I feel the same.” Your eyes lit up at his words and you leaned forward grasping his hand tightly.

“You do?” You said, a smile lighting up your face. “You really feel the same? You want to be with me too?” A giddy giggle escaped when he nodded and you threw yourself at him, peppering kisses all over his face at his confirmation. Your lips met in another passionate kiss until you had to break apart gasping for air.

“If you keep kissing me like that, I’m not going to be able to stop,” Pete told you, his hands grabbing your wrists to stop your wandering hands. “So I think I need to go.” 

“You don’t have to stop Pete,” You said in a breathy rush. “I don’t want you to. I…I just needed to hear you were serious about this. That you were looking for more than a quick lay.” 

You squealed as Pete lifted you spinning around to sit in your chair and moving you to straddle his lap before your mouths were once again attached. This time you made no move to stop him as he removed your blouse, tossing onto the desk behind you and quickly stripping off your bra. His lips latched onto your nipple, teasing it with his teeth and sucking the nub as you rocked your hips against his groin. By the time he had repeated his efforts on your other nipple you were a moaning mess, wanting nothing more than for him to be inside you. Climbing off his lap you quickly stripped off your pants and panties as he shucked his sweats and stroked his cock, eyes watching you hungrily as you stripped for him.

“Climb on.” He told you holding his cock in position for you to easily slide down onto him. You groaned as he filled you to the hilt, sinking down into his lap as Pete easily maneuvered you to where he wanted you. Once settled Pete began thrusting up into you, making your hands fly to his broad shoulders for stability as your body rocked in time to Pete’s thrusts. You weren’t quite sure what to do with yourself, having never been with a man outside a bedroom setting, so you left yourself in Pete’s hands settling for hanging on for the ride. You knew you were going to be feeling it tomorrow though, as Pete was definitely not gentle in fucking you. Before you knew it Pete’s thrusts were slowing down and with a final grunt, you felt him release into you. You had to scramble not to fall as he lifted you off and set you on the floor before reaching for his pants. You stared wide-eyed as he slipped them on and headed for the door with nary a glance in your direction.

“Pete?” You said, hurt seeping in your tone. “Are you just leaving? I thought you said you wanted to be with me?” 

You felt like you were going to be sick to your stomach when he faced you, the most derisive expression you had ever seen on his face. 

“Maybe in the future you won’t be so trusting will you?” He said mockingly. “I just said what I needed to in order to get my dick wet. You served your purpose now I’m done with ya.”


End file.
